gatekeeperaegisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayane Isuzu (Ukiya)
Ayane Isuzu is an intelligent student and is ranked third-highest of her entire class at Tategami High School. 'Introduction' Ayane's classmates consider her to be a geek and more than a little strange, not only because she is seldom seen without her computer, but also because of her introverted attitude and near-hostility to social situations. When Ayane battles Invaders, she prefers to use pre-programmed imitation Gates that are triggered by specially designed cellular phones. She often uses her computer to strategically time the deployment of the imitation Gates, and also uses various tracking programs to detect and home in on Invader activity. 'Background' Ayane and her mother were left to fend for themselves when her father, Shun Ukiya, died battling Invaders. Because of this she resents using UP-15 and her inherited Gate of Wind. It's also why her last name is "Isuzu" instead of "Ukiya", as "Isuzu", due to it being her mother's maiden name. The only thing she treasures of her father is a tiny bell he gave her, one of the few happy memories she has from her childhood, which she keeps on the lid of her laptop computer. She eventually overcame her feelings of hate for him thanks in part to her new friendship with her "Invader Hunter" partner Miu Manazuru. Ayane's appearance strongly resembles that of Saemi Ukiya, but her attitude is similar to that of Megumi Kurogane's. Ayane's very good at studying and battling the Invaders. She was said to be the strongest "Invader Hunter" in the A.E.G.I.S. Network. Personality Ayane was a very happy child growing up, but this changed after her father died. She felt she was hated growing up due to her Gate power and did not have friends. This led to her being withdrawn and anti-social except around her Aunt and Cousin where she showed that she is actually a very caring person. When her father died, Ayane (like Shun), blamed him for abandoning the family which becomes a major wedge stopping her from trusting people in general. Ayane has a hard time accepting friendship from anybody, but throughout the show is gradually able to accept Miu Manazuru as a true friend. At first, Ayane only saw Miu as a pawn or something to collect. But as Miu began more involved as a Invader Hunter and declared her pure intentions of working hard "so other could be happy" - this conflicted with Ayane's view that people are inherently scum and evil. As a self-defense mechanism, Ayane tells herself Miu fights for selfish personal reasons (fun, curiosity) and is an "excuse" not to become attached. Only after Ayane confronts her father in her dream does she accept that she still loves her dad, finally forgive him, and begin to trust others again. This realization allows her to finally accept Miu as a friend which allows them to combine powers to reach Ghost Girl, which neither could have done alone. By the end of the series, Ayane can truly smile when Miu asks if they are friends. Ayane loves birds because they are free to go anywhere, have no obligations, and fly above the filth and humans of the city. Miu annoys Ayane because she has the ability to fly anywhere yet Miu chooses to stay and fight so others can be happy. On the contrary, Ayane feels trapped by her duty to fight and protect humans whom she hates. Only by helping Miu master her Gate of Flight (from mere hopping to flying) can Ayane experience the closest thing to being a bird and finally do "more interesting" things that she can could never have done when she was alone. Trivia * Youko Isuzu is the full name of Ayane's mother, nothing else is currently known about her. She fell ill and died presumably when Ayame was still growing up, but after Shun dies. * Ayane carries a bell on her computer which sounds like the bell when Yukino teleports. It is likely meant to be a good luck charm from her father. * The detailed dream with her father is in the Novel GK 1985, Final Chapter. Category:Gatekeeper Category:Characters Category:Gatekeeper 21 characters Category:Females